


Hodnes ste nou kwelnes. Osir laik yuj teina (Love is not weakness. We are strong together)

by HeyItzLouise



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Heda Lexa, Jealous Lexa, Octavia Clarke and Raven are besties, Sarcastic Anya, lots of cliffhangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItzLouise/pseuds/HeyItzLouise
Summary: The 100 get sent to the ground in the same way as the show but instead of landing in Trikru territory, they land near mount weather as initially intended. What they don’t know, is that the mountain is occupied with 'Mountain Men' or as the grounders call them, 'Maunon'. What happens when the mountain men take away their short-lived freedom by capturing all 100 of them? Do they manage to convince all of them that the mountain is a safe sanctuary?





	1. Chapter 1

*THUMP* 

The Dropship hit the ground, causing people to launch forward in their seats. The pain everyone felt in their ribs, backs and back sides, was overwhelming, provoking a few groans. As the lights flickered back on, Clarke slowly reopened her eyes and glanced back at the two boys that had foolishly unbuckled their seatbelts, before meeting their fate when the Dropship entered the atmosphere. 

Clarke took off her seatbelt before slowly rising to her feet, the aches in her muscles begging to be relieved. She glanced over her shoulder at Wells, who seemed to be holding his hands out in front of him, securing her like she was a precious object. "You okay?" He asked but was just ignored as Clarke pushed passed him. 

"The outer door is on the lower level. Let's go." 

At that, Clarke rushed over to the outer door where a crowd was gathering. "No. We can't just open the doors." She said urgently. Great, she was being ignored. 

"Hey just back it up, guys" someone said from within the crowd and was now guarding the door. He was wearing a guards uniform which meant he wasn’t a criminal, Clarke quickly concluded. 

"Stop. the air could be toxic." She took a few steps forward making her way through the crowd, worry lacing her voice. 

"If the air is toxic, we're all dead, anyway." He turned around, now facing the door. 

"Bellamy?" A young voice rung through the small metal prison. 

He turned around at the familiar voice. "My God, look how big you are." Bellamy said softly. Octavia rushed forward towards her brother, engulfing him in a warm hug. 

"That’s Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor." Hushed whispers now filled the dropship. 

"Octavia, Octavia, no. Let’s give them something else to remember you by." 

"Yeah? Like what?" 

"Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years." He opened the dropship door, making a loud banging noise when it hit the ground. The plain, metal interior flooded with light, blinding everyone for a few seconds. Everyone looked around in amazement at the scenery in front of them. Clarke could  swear that she had never seen as many colours in her life. She then had a sudden urge to draw and preserve the memory. 

Octavia walked across the door until she got to the very edge where she inhaled the sweet scent of fresh air. She cautiously jumped down from the slanted metal, feet hitting the soil and finally exhaling calmly. She was finally free. Her whole life, she was imprisoned one way or another. Whether it being trapped inside her own room or locked away in confinement until she was of age to be floated. 

"We're back, bitches!" She shouted enthusiastically, throwing her hands up in the air. All you could hear from that point on, was the screaming and shouting of excited and careless teenagers. Everyone rushed outside, shocked and amazed with everything that happened in the past 5 hours.  

Clarke was one of the last people to take her first step on the ground. The ground. Why, she never thought in her entire life that she would make it to the ground and not only that; to be one of the first people to set foot on earth since the nuclear bombs. 

Finding her new surroundings mesmerizing, Clarke took her time, taking in all of the green. She had never seen so many shades of green and the Ark never had colors this vibrant. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes as she swirled around with her arms open. She let out a silent chuckle and reopened her eyes, only to see a mountain beyond a mile or two of trees.  

The mountains peak reached the clouds and she took a step back before recognizing it as Mount Weather. The place is filled with supplies, she thought, remembering that her mother gave her a map. She took out the map and smiled. They had landed on the right mountain. 

~*~ 

It was dark. The stars in the sky shone brightly, but the brightest one wasn't a star. In fact it was the Ark, slowly orbiting earth, occupying over 2000 people who had no idea that Earth was survivable. The whole reason they were down here in the first place, was because the council thought they were 'expendable'. Oh, how they were wrong. Most of the criminals down here only committed small, petty crimes. And that was worth execution in the eyes of the powerful? 

The 100 people who occupied the dropship were all taught basic survival skills in the last 2 weeks. But did they learn? No. The only people that paid any attention in that class was Clarke and Octavia whom were both curious about Earth. 

Clarke sat on the edge of the Dropship door and stared into the fire. An hour after setting foot on Earth, Clarke finally got people to listen to her and sent 5 people to collect firewood. They had no intentions of cooking anything, after all they didn’t even know how to hunt. They only needed to keep warm as nights can get pretty cold. 

She had wanted to gather a group of people for a trip to the Mountain. She knew they would need the supplies pretty soon. There were a hundred mouths to feed and they hadn't even found a fresh water source. As soon as she announced her plans, Bellamy had been the one to convince her not to. He had made a fair point, Clarke would give him that but her anticipation was only growing.  

"Take. it. off. Take. it. off. Take. it. off." The chanting got louder and louder as more people started to join in. They all crowded around the campfire, blocking Clarke's view. A log lay next to the fire and on top of the log was some ones arm. When Clarke pushed through the crowd, she saw a boy, kneeling down, right arm on the log. He was taking his wristband off with a piece of metal ( that must have fallen off the Dropship from impact) in his left hand. It cracked open and the boy winced as the pins, that poked into his skin, were pulled out. 

Cheering followed and a line started forming to take them off. Clarke rushed over to Bellamy who had a pleased smirk on his face. "If they take these off" Clarke started, pointing to her wrist, "then the Ark will think we're dying." Clarke had hoped he would be convinced but he kept the same smirk from before on his face. "Do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won't if they think you're dying." She said louder, addressing everyone. Most looked convinced probably because they have family on the Ark. 

"That's the point, Princess." Bellamy stared at her for a moment longer before turning to everyone else. "What happens when they come down here? What happens to us? Because I doubt that they have forgiven our crimes. To them we are 'expendable'. They will bring their rules down here with them. Here, we do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want!" 

"Whatever the hell we want! Whatever the hell we want!" The chanting started again and people from the front of the line, that had somehow grown, began to yank off their wristbands, shutting down the transmissions instantly. 

By the time it reached the end of the line, there were more than 60 wristbands scattered on the ground close to the fire. That’s when the rain started. The water fell from the clouds heavily, soaking the ground bellow it. In a matter of seconds everyone was drenched. Screaming and shouting came, not long after that. Clarke was amazed, having never seen rain or felt how exhilarating it is, pounding on her skin. But Clarke was also angry. This could've be the only way to inform the Ark that the ground is survivable. 

Clarke sat once again on the Dropship door, not wishing to be disturbed as she sketched the trees and the mountain with her pencil and paper. Her mother had packed those for her along with a knife, a flask and a map of the location of Mount Weather. She was so concentrated that she didn’t even notice Octavia take a seat next to her. 

"Hey." Octavia nervously said as she looked down at Clarkes drawing. "Wow. You are really good." Clarke looked up to see that Octavia was genuinely impressed before refocusing on drawing the tip of the mountain. "Look, I'm sorry about my brother. He thinks that just because he is the oldest here and was a guard on the Ark, that he should be in charge." Clarke looked up at Octavia, giving her her full attention. Octavia raised her eyes from the ground to Clarke. "I just want you to know that I disagree with my brother. Even though I have no family up there and I have been wronged by them my whole life, they don’t deserve to continue living in a metal container, when they could be living their lives on the ground." 

Clarke smiled warmly. "I don’t think we've been introduced" She stuck out her hand. "I'm Clarke Griffin." 

"Hi Clarke," she greeted enthusiastically, gipping her hand "I'm Octavia Blake," She smiled as she shook her hand, noticing that Clarke had averted her eyes to her wristband which was still attached to her wrist. 

The moment was interrupted by the noise of a can hitting the now muddy ground in front of them. A few more was tossed where people were present. Clarke jumped up from her seat beside Octavia as red smoke started filling the air around them. Clarke had no time to think and she looked over the where the campsite was situated to see no more than 60 people scattered on the ground. Her legs fell from beneath her as her body slowly gave in to unconsciousness. The last thing she saw before her eyelids gave up, was a blurry figure emerging from the smoke.     


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up in Mount Weather and is overcome with worry for her people.

_"Clarke ,_ _stop." Her mother came rushing towards her as she peered over the balcony, watching in shock and fear at the scene playing out_ _in_ _front_ _of her. She turned around at the familiar voice. "W_ _ait here." Abby said to a guard_ _,_ _who was about to use_ _unnecessary_ _force to recapture the prisoner. Abby quickly_ _approached_ _Clarke, sensing the fear that was_ _evident_ _on her f_ _ace. She_ _wrapped her arms around her for_ _reassurance and comfort._  

_"Mom? Mom, what's going on? What is this?" Her words were rushed and panicky as she reached the only conclusion that would explain the transportation of this many prisoners. They were being executed. They were just a waste of oxygen, a waste of food_ _sinc_ _e_ _most, if not all of them were going to die anyway. It was_ _more than likely_ _that Clarke was going to be floated, but she hadn't prepared herself. She had 2 weeks left. She had rights, didn't she?_  

_"Come on. Let's go." A guard walking past said to another prisoner,_ _interrupting_ _her thoughts._  

_"They're killing us_ _all_ _,_ _aren't_ _they, reducing population to make more time for the rest of you?"_ _Her hear_ _t was racing now,_ _preparing for the confirmation._  

_"Clarke you're not being executed. You're being_ _sent_ _to the ground, all 100 of you."_ _This was enough for her mind to go into overdrive. Going to the ground? Is it safe? No. It can't be safe, it isn't meant to be safe for another 100 years. Not being executed? If it's not safe then we die from radiation. It's_ _a worse death than being floated. What about food? What will we eat? If Earth is survivable, where would we find animals? They would have died alongside humans when the bombs were launched. We're as good as dead._  

_"What?_ _But it's not safe. No. No. We get reviewed at 18."_  

_"T_ _he rules have changed. This gives you a chance to live. Your instincts will tell you to take care of everybody else first, just like your father, but be careful. I can't lose you, too. I love you so much." A guard stepped forward behind Clarke and shot his_ _tranquillizing gun, hitting her in the back. She gave up to_ _unconsciousness_ _almost instantly and_ _began_ _to fall backward_ _s. Abby lowered her to the_ _floor_ _, arms still wrapped around her. "Earth, Clarke. Y_ _ou get to go to Earth."_  

~*~ 

**"** You get to go to Earth." Abby's voice echoed in her head, before she slowly gained consciousness. Clarkes eyes fluttered open before closing again as she groaned at the brightness of the room. She blinked open her eyes a few more times to adjust to the light, before sitting up from the comfortable bed she was laying on. The memories all came flooding back before she scrambled out of bed hastily. 

They were ambushed. Sleeping gas was thrown into their camp by.. By what? Whom? Did people survive the bombs? What else could have created such a concoction that could send anyone to sleep. What else could have brought her here to this room, and stuck a needle in her arm, connecting her to an IV bag? People had done this. Clarke was sure of it. 

Clarke was dressed in a white hospital gown, blending in with the room. The walls were painted white. The bed was white. The floor, ceiling, couch, bedside table, all white. Only one thing in the room had colour. It was a painting, hanging from the wall above the couch. Clarke walked towards it hesitantly and stood, observing it. She recognized it as a painting from before the bombings. It was quite famous and expensive, or so the book she read on Art said so. She couldn’t mind admiring it as a passionate artist herself. 

She tore her eyes away from the masterpiece as worry kept into her bones. Her people were taken too. Why were they taken? What do these people want with her and her people? How did they survive the radiation? Maybe they use some sort of technology.  

If any of these people are like us, maybe they have the same technology that the Ark does, she thought and started to look around for a camera.  

Her search came to an end when she spotted, on the left hand side corner of the room, a camera which had a blinking red light. On the Ark, there were cameras monitoring most public areas, checking for anyone brave enough to commit a crime. They always had a blinking red light which meant it was on. Someone would always be watching live footage on a computer or two somewhere in a private room on the Ark.  

Clarke walked to the right hand side corner of the room where the camera would be out of range. She waited for it to turn for almost a minute but it never did. There must be no one surveilling her, probably went to the bathroom she quickly concluded. 

She made her way over to the door which had a circle window. The door seemed thick and hard to open, almost like it was meant for containment. She peered through the window to see the same room replicated on the opposite side, the only difference being that the door was wide open. 

Clarke payed no more attention to it when a muffled voice began getting louder and louder as it came closer. Panic washed over her and she did the only thing she could think of. She quickly got back into the bed, laying down in the same position she woke up in. She closed her eyes and began focusing on her breathing, knowing that the rapid rising and falling of her chest would be a dead giveaway that she was awake.  

She heard the unmistakable sound of a door being unlocked and pushed open. Clarke tensed and her heart was beating out of her chest in fear, making her feel like she could run for miles. Two people stepped into the room, both in yellow hazmat suits. The first one glanced towards Clarke before turning on her feet to face the second one. "Lovejoy, guard the door outside. It seems she's asleep and I'm sure I can protect myself from an unconscious girl." Her voice leaked sarcasm and she turned back around, making her way to Clarke. Lovejoy proceeded to do what was asked of him and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. 

"Alright. What do we have here.." Even though she was standing right next to Clarke, she couldn’t hear her clearly as the mask she wore covered her face. A moment passed and all Clarke could hear was the occasional sound of pen writing on paper. "What the hell.." The doctor said, confused when she noticed the IV needle on the ground, dripping water and creating a small puddle. She grabbed Clarkes wrist to inspect it but before she could put the pieces together, Clarke launched up from the bed, causing her to stumble back. 

Clarke swung her body off the bed, only  taking one glance at the woman before violently kicking  her in the knee. The scream that followed was enough to make Clarke feel a little guilty. The doctor was on the floor, holding her knee and grunting in pain. Clarke, being shocked at the verification of people on the ground, stood there lost in thought. Rising on shaky legs, the doctor readied herself to run. Clarke snapped out of her daze and pushed the doctor back down, yanking off her mask before rushing toward the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am English so you will see certain words spelt differently like 'colour' but since they are american in the show, I will be spelling words the American way in speech.   
> Anyway, I did not plan to end this chapter so short but I wont have time to write in the next few days. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one next week. :))


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit!" She scrambled on the ground, picking up the mask and fitting it back in place. The door shut and she reached for her walkie-talkie strapped to her waist. "Containment breach! I repeat, containment breach in room 62." She said breathless and dropped the radio, releasing it from her death grip. Her knee was in agonising pain causing beads of sweat to appear below her hairline. Being a doctor has its perks but she could not treat herself with the risk of being contaminated. She hesitantly felt her knee, examining it blindly. The pain only increased with contact but baring through it, she concluded that it was just dislocated and probably swollen. 

~*~ 

Clarke barely heard the 'Shit' shouted by the doctor she just injured, before closing the door. _if these people aren't bad guys,_ She thought, _I hope I didn’t cause permanent damage._ "What the.." Clarke turned around, just remembering that there was a second person. His face scrunched up in anger and concentration as he roughly grabbed her wrists and reached down for his baton strapped to his waist. He was not in a hazmat suit anymore but was in his guards uniform that he wore underneath. 

As he started pulling his baton out, Clarke struggled against his hand, still weak from the sleeping gas that knocked her unconscious for who knows how long. When the baton was fully out of his belt, she lifted her knee at full power, landing right in the crotch. He stumbled back, groaning in pain as his hands reached down covering his pelvis. His face turned red, both from pain and anger. He had dropped his baton on the ground and Clarke picked it up before pressing a button accidentally, causing electricity to surge forward. She stepped forward towards Lovejoy and hit him right in the stomach, pressing the same button. 

He screamed at the electricity surging through his body, inflicting intense pain in his stomach and all over his body. He slumped against the wall and collapsed, still spasming in his unconsciousness. His radio crackled then and Clarke listened, breathing heavily and wiping sweat from her forehead. "Containment breach! I repeat, containment breach in room 62." _Shit, it must be the doctor._ _I should have taken her radio when I had the chance_ _._  

She needed to move. She needed to find her people. Her mother was right, she would put them first even if it resulted in her death, even if they never respect her. It is her duty to protect all of them. 

She looked to her left and the corridor stretched out as far as she could see but she could see where it ended and how it ended. There were metal double doors at the end that looked like an elevator (from what she saw in the very few movies they had up in space). That was her escape, though not a very good one. 

She took off, sprinting like her life depended on it. She could see the elevator getting nearer and nearer but it was still quite a long way. That's when a screeching, buzzing noise blared out. The sudden noise of the siren caused Clarke to flinch and fear crept its way in once again and her confidence was dissipated, but her determination only grew. 

She reached the elevator, adrenaline still pumping through her veins, making her feel energetic and alert. When she stopped at the doors, she didn't know what to do next. They weren’t opening, there was no button, there was nothing there. She began to doubt if it was even an elevator at all. 

Noticing the slight gap between the two doors, Clarke dug her fingers in and began trying to force the doors open. She had overestimated her strength though and the doors didn't even budge.  

In her frustration, she slammed her hand on the strong metal with enough force to feel like all of the bones in her hand had broken. She grunted in pain but she paid no attention to herself as all she could worry about was her people. She turned back around, towards the way she came when she heard a sound.  

She saw quite a few armed guards in hazmat suits heading towards her. They were quite a distance away but it still alerted her. The way they looked would be quite amusing if it wasn't for the situation she was in. 

She took a step back from the elevator (if it even is an elevator) and inspected it from a further distance one more time. When her eyes landed on the rectangular device on the side with a line cutting through the middle and a red light on its left. _Is this the same device_ _that the Ark uses? Does it need a card_ _?_ She thought. Maybe it was. But if it was, where would she find a card? _Another thing I should have taken from the doctor._  

She looked around. The hallway was lined with doors and there was not much time left as the guards got nearer, passing the halfway mark. Clarke walked quickly in the direction of the guards, peering in each room as she passed. She got to the seventh room when she spotted the distinct colour of yellow and a sense of relief washed over her; she didn't have to take on the guards. 

She reached for the door handle and pushed down on the stiff metal. The door was heavy as she burst it open and it made a slight creaking noise. Clearly it needed oiling. The person didn't even turn around, continuing with their cleaning. This was her chance. 

From behind, Clarke shoved them so hard that they fell over with a grunt. When their eyes met, Clarke realized that it was just a girl, no older than herself. She had earphones one of her ears (the over one had fallen out when she was shoved) which was probably why she hadn't heard Clarke come in. The look of fear in her eyes caused Clarke to feel sorry but she didn't let it stop her from getting that key card. 

The sound of feet hitting the stone floor was getting louder and louder by the second. “Give me your key card.” Clarke said, almost as a warning. When she didn't respond and just held her hands up, Clarke began to get frustrated. “Give it to me!” 

The girl flinched and nodded rapidly. “O-ok, ok” she slowly lowered her shaking, gloved hands into her pocket on her thigh and took out the key card. When it was fully out of her pocket, Clarke snatched it out of her hands and rushed towards the door. 

“Sorry” Clarke muttered before she exited the door. She started sprinting down towards the elevator once again. The guards were hot on her heels and Panic erupted in her and her heart was beating violently in her chest.  

When she reached the elevator she quickly swiped the card with shaky hands and after a few crucial seconds of processing, the light turned green and the doors slowly opened. She quickly entered the small container and pressed the first button she saw. Her attention turned ahead of her where the guards were almost at the doors. They had put their guns away but their batons were out.  

The doors began to close painfully slowly and then Clarke felt relief wash over her. The doors had closed just in time, one second later and she surely would have been in intense pain. She slid down the wall of the elevator and sat with her knees up, catching her breath. The elevator started moving down and her head shot up to the buttons near the doors. Number five was lit up and she knew that she had to get ready to run again or even ready for another fight. 

The numbers above the doors were counting up, 2 turned to 3 and then 4, finally 5. It had only taken around 30 seconds and within them 30 seconds, her adrenaline had disappeared, she was extremely tired and her hand hurt like hell. She balled up her fists when she heard the ‘ding’. The doors started to open again and when there was enough room for her to fit through, she ran her fastest (which wasn't very fast given her current state) but came to a halt. 

In front of her was a scene she would never have imagined. Music filled the air as people sat around long tables, eating and talking and smiling as children ran around the crowded area, playing.  A chandelier hung from the ceiling, filling the room with light. This had to be a dream, this couldn't be real. 

Sirens disturbed the peaceful room. Everyone's heads search the room and it was not long until most, if not everyone's attention was on Clarke.“Containment breach. Containment breach” an automated voice cut through the loud noise of the siren. That was when everyone's face filled with panic and they all rushed to the nearest exit of the room. Clarke was bewildered and couldn't move, afraid of scaring them even more than she already had. 

_Why are they so scared?_ She wondered. Before she could make her next move towards finding her people, she felt a hand grip her by the arm roughly and then another on her other arm. She looked left and right, barely processing the two people on either side before being hit in the stomach with a baton. Pain like she never felt before flowed through her body and she let out an agonizing scream. She fell forward expecting to hit the ground but was held up by her arms. Her body spasmed uncontrollably as her eyelids began to fall.  

“Stupid bitch” one of the guards said sounding smug. The guard raised his baton over his head before smacking it full power on her back. Another surge of electricity past through her body and the pain was unbearable. Her eyes closed and she was dropped to the ground, body twitching in her dark, dreamless sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god, no more ending chapters with Clarke unconscious.. Any way, every person Clarke has encountered so far is actually in the show and the guard who said "you bitch" is Emerson. Next chapter I will probably write Lexas side of things with Indra, Anya and Titus also. Then in chapter 5 I will switch back to Clarke.  
> Thank you for reading :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first Fan fic. I will be posting a new chapter every week. Don't worry, Lexa will come into it at around chapter 5/6.  
> I don't know if you noticed but.. my English skills aren't quite good. I was never good at language but I love reading Fan fics so I thought I should make one of my own.  
> Hope you liked it. I will be uploading next chapter next week.


End file.
